


Кот под дождем

by aleks_neko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, school boys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Аурум</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кот под дождем

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Аурум

Цукишима сидел в наушниках на подоконнике в своей комнате и слушал музыку. За окном вовсю бушевал ливень, через потеки воды на стекле было едва видно улицу: размытые до неузнаваемости контуры деревьев, домов, столбов. Даже люди, торопливо идущие по тротуарам стали похожи на кляксы. Телефон тренькнул, извещая о приходе очередного сообщения. Цукишима знал, от кого оно.

Кот помойный.

— Мяу! — от этого звука у Цукишимы дернулся глаз. Юки, его кот, терпеть не мог грозу и, пытаясь спрятаться от оглушительных раскатов грома, приходил к кому-нибудь из семьи. Жертвой на сегодня стал он: родители застряли на работе, брат жил в школьной общаге в другом городе. Очень некстати, потому что последние несколько дней в голове Цукишимы не было ни одной, не связанной с Куроо Тецуро, мысли.

Куроо отравлял ему жизнь вот уже вторую неделю, нещадно обстреливая смсками.

Сначала это было «Хэй, очкарик. Как дела?» Сообщение пришло с незнакомого номера, и Цукишима был готов придушить Кагеяму за тупые розыгрыши. Очкариком назвать его мог только он. А вот идея могла быть и не его.

«Ваше высочество, у тебя везение закончилось?»

«Высочество? О, очкарик, да ты ужасно милый, когда злишься) ~(=^_^=) ෆ». 

Цукишима никогда не жаловался на отсутствие мозгов и по значку кошачьей лапы в конце сообщения быстро понял, что это капитан Некомы, который раздражал его не меньше общительного террориста Хинаты.

На вопрос, откуда у этого Куроо его номер, Цукишима получил короткое: «Не скажу :-p »

И вот уже полторы недели его утро начиналось с «Доброе утро, очкарик!», а спать ему приходилось ложиться с «Приятных снов, Цукки-кун! ~(=^_^=) ෆ». Это раздражало, бесило до невозможности, но отделаться от Куроо не получалось никак. Предложения сдохнуть в подворотне встречались картинками с печальными умилительными котятами.

Цукишима упустил момент, когда начались откровенные вопросы, на которые он себе-то не мог ответить, а тут... Стоило Куроо, которого он обозвал в списке контактов «кот-прилипала», начать писать о своих желаниях... Как у Цукишимы все начало лететь к чертям.

От содержания чертовых смсок горели щеки, так что Цукишима едва удерживался от того, чтобы не отправить телефон в полет до стены прямо посреди урока. Попробуй сдержаться, когда тебе пишут: «А _там_ ты тоже светленький? Хочу посмотреть)».

Цукишима не раз и не два хотел стереть смски, стереть номер Куроо из памяти, занести его, черт побери, в черный список, но ничего так и не сделал. Он читал эти смски до поздней ночи, злился на себя, на Куроо, на злосчастный телефон, а потом зачем-то прятал лицо в подушку и в очередной раз нажимал мимо «удалить».

От всех вопросов Ямагучи о его состоянии — темные синяки под глазами, частые зевки — он чаще всего отмахивался, прикрываясь подготовкой к экзаменам или тренировкой. Ямагучи определенно ничем бы не помог против Куроо.

Телефон зажужжал, залился мяукающим хором. Поставить этот звонок на Куроо было не лучшей идеей. Если не снять трубку, он будет звонить и звонить, скидывать вызов или выключать телефон Цукишима почему-то не спешил. Куроо выворачивал его жизнь наизнанку.

— Чего тебе? — недовольно спросил он, отвечая на вызов.

— Посмотри на дорожку, — одного этого хватило понять, что Куроо приперся сюда из Некомы. Откуда только адрес узнал? Если снова этот общительный террорист, то до конца дня он не доживет. Цукишима заметил черное пятно перед домом, смутно напоминавшее то ли гриб, то ли человека под зонтом, и возвел глаза к нему – и за что боги ниспослали ему такое наказание? 

— Очкарик, ты идешь? — Куро стоял под большим черным зонтом, который уже не справлялся с потоком воды, и смотрел на окно, но Цукишиме казалось, что тот смотрит прямо ему в глаза.

— В такую погоду? Ты идиот?!

— Так ты смску не читал? — съехидничал Куроо, словно знал: никуда Цукишима не денется. 

Цукишима мысленно выругался от бессилия, слез с подоконника и пошел вниз с телефоном в руке, слушая, как Куроо несет какую-то бессмысленную чушь. Смски были мелкими неприятностями, а вот Куроо в его доме — похуже атомной войны. И никуда они сегодня не пойдут, точнее, теперь Цукишиме придется позаботиться о чертовом бездомном коте, совершенно не вовремя свалившемся на голову. Хотелось побиться об стену от таких тупых ассоциаций, хотелось что-нибудь сломать. Цукишима тряхнул головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли.

Открыв дверь, он сбросил вызов и оперся на косяк, глядя на мокрого Куроо, на лице которого так и хотелось оставить пару-тройку синяков. Кое-кому стоит запретить ему ходить по улицам с такой улыбкой.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Я знаю, очкарик. — Куроо обошел его, перешагнул через порог и тряхнул головой, забрызгивая все, словно кот после вынужденного купания. — Но ты же не станешь отрицать, что тебе это нравится?

Через час, после душа, чая и бесконечных тисканий Цукишима все-таки от души треснул Куроо.

Чтобы не зарывался.


End file.
